Humans have Sparks as well it seems
by Starlightowl
Summary: Jazz has been hurt and only Maggie can help. Will she be able to help him in time? Maggie develops some unique new abilities to the delight of both Jazz, Ratchet and other bots. Jazz has been resurrected. Romance between charming Jazz & intelligent Maggie
1. Need a lift?

I hope you like this story. It takes place after the first movie. I would love feedback! I have read fan fics with Jazz and Maggie and I think they make a great couple. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Hasbro does.

Story...

It was brilliant day in the Nevada desert. The heat was stifling. Maggie took a huge gulp of her chilled water. She had been stuck in the black government van for over an hour and the heat did not help with her patience. She looked down at her watch. Another half hour to go before she got to the new Autobot base. She was excited to see her friends. Maggie wished her driver would speed up and get there already. She sighed and leaned back and watched the scenery change as they started to descend into a canyon. Maggie got lost in her thoughts.

She had been ecstatic when the government gave her a job right out of high school. Yeah the government pay sucked but she got legit access to top secret projects. She was one of the best computer analysts in the world and she could have been rolling in big bucks working for a firm. She almost had decided to go to the public sector only after her second month on the job. The government regulations had been driving her up the wall. She craved the freedom and flexibility on her own terms. In the end Maggie was glad she kept her job because now she was going to be the senior analyst liaison for the Autobots. She was finally getting her chance to shine while still being midely challenged at the same time.

The van started to slow. They had reached the bottom of the canyon. High bluffs blanketed out the sky on either side. Blocking out the heat of the sun with shade. She opened her window and drew in the cool refreshing air deep into her lungs. They had stopped at a gate. She watched though the window as the NEST driver got out and approached a high barbed wire fence. A notorious government property sign that said "Wildlife Sanctuary-Stay out".

Hiding in plain site. Maggie knew better though. There had to be at least a dozen cameras locked on her vehicle. The driver unlocked the gate and opened it. He climbed back in to the van and drove it through the gate. He closed it on the other side. It would be another 5 minutes before they reached the outskirts of the base. She had been there once before when it was being constructed for the first time.

A month after Megatrons's metal carcass was dumped into the ocean the NEST team was formed where the humans worked with the Autobots. They had built a small network of buildings and warehouses down in this canyon as a temporary base that was an hour or so out of Las Vegas.

After another minute they stopped because in front of them was a parked shiny and sleek Pontiac Solstice. Maggie held her breath. Even with it being cast in the shadows the car sparkled. It also looked odd for such a high class car to be stuck down here in a dusty dirt hole. She opened up her door and walked over to the vehicle. Her high hills crunching the little pebbles underfoot. She placed her hand on the parked vehicle and followed the curve of the hood with her hand.

"It's good to see you Jazz" Maggie's Australian voice echoed softly off the rocky walls around them.

"It nice to see you beautiful" Jazz said. Maggie blushed. Jazz was definitely the charmer of the Autobots.

"You feeling better?" Maggie asked with concern in her voice. Jazz had been brought back from the matrix after he had been ripped in two at the battle in Mission City. He had not fully recovered emotionally.

"Never better! Hop in and I will take to your new home.".Jazz said while opening the driver's side door. Beconing her in.

"How nice! You're my welcoming party!" Maggie smiled. The driver that had picked her up at the airport in Vegas nodded his head letting her know he would follow at a distance.

Maggie eagerly climbed into the Autobot vehicle. It was always a magical experience riding in the bot. It was almost like an electrical energy that was addictive. Maggie had used her keen intellect to try to figure out why but it always eluded her. She guessed it felt thrilling to be driving around in something so ancient and powerful.

She took a deep breath in and chuckled because Jazz smelled like Cucumbers. Her brainiac part of her mind was racing. Was it an air freshener? Jazz had started his engine and was heading down the road.

"What's so amusing?" Jazz's voice spoke soothingly from the speakers. Maggie bit her tongue. She was not sure if telling an Autobot that they smelled like a salad from Olive Garden would be an offensive.

Ah hell. Her tongue slipped out before she could stop herself.

"Why do you always smell like Cucumbers or a Salad?" Maggie blurted out. Curiosity getting the better of her.

Awkward.

Jazz gave a little chuckle. "It's my new air freshener. You should wait and smell the rest of the Autobots. We got a matching set. Optimus smells like a Tomato, Ratchet smells like Ranch Dressing and Ironhide smells like those little crunchy things they put on salad." Jazz stated.

Maggie cocked her head. Really? She thought. Why in the world would they do that? Was it a weird Cybertronian fetish?

Jazz was outright laughing now as he viewed Maggie's face." I am kidding! It is interesting that you could pick up on it though. Tell me? Do any of the other Autobot's smell unique to you?"

Maggie spent a couple of seconds shifting through her memory trying to figure out a way to answer this strange question. "Come to think of it. Optimus does smell like Cotton Candy and Ironhide smells like burnt rubber" Maggie wanted to smack her self on the head for starting this. Her curiosity often lead her down weird paths. She was defiantly an odd ball. Only she was capable of starting off this strange a conversation with an alien on how he smelled.

" What about the others like Bumblebee or Ratchet?" Jazz asked. The seriousness of his voice surprised Maggie.

" I don't remember…Um, why is it important or something?" Maggie asked.

Jazz was silent, " Next time your around them take note of what they smell like and let me know. I am conducting an experiment and I would be very interested in knowing what you pick up."

Maggie sat there "Ok". Talk about weird. Why in the world would Jazz be doing an experiment like this? She was tempted to ask but decided to keep it to her elf. Before she had come out here Optimus had warned her that Jazz was a acting a little strangely. She bit her lip as she looked out the window. The canyon floor was starting to get wider. She could also see the glinted metal of tin roofs in the distance. It was the base.

Once again she started to day dream of the last few months. She had been working off and on with the Autobots helping them with various projects. She did everything from helping to bridge the gab between the Cybertronian and human technology to developing software to pick up Decepticon communications. She had even been around when Jazz was resurrected.

It had been a month after the first attack and the Autobots were still at the Hoover Damn. She had been working to integrate some of their systems with human technology; and of course she had gotten the work done several weeks ahead of time so she had helped Ratchet with Jazz. Ratchet had found a way to revive Jazz by studying some human medical techniques over the internet and adapted it to bot form. Maggie at first thought it was some sort of Frankenstein crap that would have ended badily.

Luckily she had been wrong. Bringing back an Autobot was a very tricky thing to do but it was possible. Ratchet had explained to her that before the war they would have left their loved ones at the hands of Primus. But with so few of them left if it made sense to bring them back online if possible. It was condoned before the war because bringing the dead back always had some sort of huge cost both emotionally and mentally for the ones that were revived. Ratchet had confided to Maggie that Optimus had spent days regretting his decision but it had to be done if they were going to protect Earth from the Decepticons.

Maggie had been there when Jazz had awakened and had befriended him since. Maggie involuntarily squeezed the arm rest on the door. She hoped that now she had a permanent position on the NEST team that she would stay and help Jazz though this. She decided at the first available moment she would talk to Ratchet and see if he had any advice with Jazz.

They arrived. Despite her worry for Jazz she plastered a smile on her face because the tall figure of Optimus Prime stood before them in greeting. Finally! Maggie though. I am home!

To be continued...


	2. Jealous much?

I hope you like. Feel free to leave feedback. The more feedback the more inspired I get. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Hasbro does.

Story...

Maggie stifled a yawn. It had been a long day. After a quick hello and welcome briefing from Optimus, Jazz had given her a short tour of the base. It had changed a lot since she had last been there. There were over a dozen buildings with different shapes and sizes. The Autobot's quarters were located in two large warehouses on the west side next to the administration buildings. The human quarters and facilities were on the east. The cafeteria, medical bay and the operational buildings were in the center with storage units located on the North side. Jazz had taken her to a small temp building that was on the outskirts of the facility.

"This is where you will be staying." Jazz said as Maggie climbed out of the Pontiac. Before she could reach into the back seat to grab her things Jazz transformed into his bot form. Maggie saw his cool blue optics shining though his visor and his chassis chest glinting in the sun. Even though Jazz was one of the smaller Autobots he still towered over her at 15 feet. Maggie felt her stomach give a little twist because for an Autobot Jazz was hot! He leaned down on one knee so he could knelt at her eye level. He raised his hand up in the air and uncurled his fingers and handed her the bags.

"Oh, thank you!" Maggie said . As she took the bags in her hands a deep growl rumbled from her stomach.

Jazz noticed. He had also noticed the way Maggie had been checking him out.

"Hungry?" He said with amusement on his face.

"Yes." Maggie blushed because her stomach growled again. She had not eaten since the morning.

"Dinner is served in the cafeteria from 5-6PM. If you would like I can pick you up in an hour?" Jazz offered.

"That would be wonderful! Thank you!" Maggie said.

Jazz waived good bye as he transformed into his vehicle mode and drove off. With her bags in tow she entered the small building. There was a narrow hall that lead off to the right and one to the left. Looking to the left she saw a small sign that had her name labeled on the door. Simple enough. When she opened the door she was taken aback. It was a small room 20 by 20 feet. There were two beds on either side of the tiny space and to her discomfort a young black women dressed in an army outfit and short hair was sitting on the adjacent bed reading a book. She looked up and smiled.

"You must be Maggie. I am Clarisa your roommate!" She handed out a hand to Maggie who shook it with forced enthusiasm.

Maggie hated roommates. This was so not going to work. Her attitude reflected on her face for her roommate to see. "I know how you feel. You must have been expecting your own place." She said.

"Actually yes." Maggie said. She went over to the empty bed on the left and sat down. She was not a happy camper. She could tolerate people at work but there was no way she could live in this tiny space with another person.

"Sorry honey. Since we are the only two women stationed on this base we are on the lower priority end of the pack. They haven't gotten around to building us suitable quarters." Clarisa rolled her eyes. "Thats what happens when the world is run by men".

Maggie agreed at that moment. " I can't believe we are the only two women here!" She was feeling more and more out of place as she was wearing a short skirt, made up face with her high hills. Hell. Even the only other woman on the base looked more like a guy with her army uniform on.

"Believe it!" Clarisa laughed. "Maybe since you're here if we grip enough they will bump us up on the list. In the meantime make yourself at home."

At least her roomate had spunk, Maggie thought. The two women chit chatted as Maggie put her stuff away. She decided to take a shower before Jazz came back. Her skin had been sticky from the hot desert sweat. She took a hot shower. She let the knots in her muscles melt away. She would worry about her roomate situation later.

At the allotted time Jazz swung on by to pick Maggie up. He asked her if she liked her quarters as he drove her to the cafeteria. Maggie was half tempted to tell him what she truly felt but told him it was ok.

Maggie correctly guessed which building was the cafeteria by the streams of humans that were entering it. Almost everyone on the base was wearing the camouflaged greens. She got out and Jazz transformed. Even though she watched him do it a million times it never got old. All the bits of metal shifting into place. He had even slowed it down for her one time but it still looked like a blur. They headed to the cafeteria surprise which had a door for the Autobots to go in and out.

"Why do you guys have a door to the cafeteria? You don't eat human food?" Maggie asked looking up at him as they walked in together. Most of the men were eyeing her and giving her smiles and nodes while saluting Jazz. One guy even winked at her. Maggie raised her hand to her face to hide her embarrassment. At home she drew attention from the opposite sex but here she was getting everyone's attention. She was starting to see the proof that there were only two women on the base. Oh crap! She didn't think she was much to look at but back at home Glenn constantly reminded her that she was the hottest computer chick he knew. That was saying something since Glenn knew every one that had any real talent with in the computer world.

Jazz had been watching her with amusement and something else Maggie could not put her finger on. Out of the blue Jazz commented" I see you are highly attractive to the males here." As Jazz said this several grunts that were walking by picked up their pace. Maggie gulped wishing Jazz would not tease her here in public. At least not with this. Sensing her discomfort Jazz leaned in closer "Don't worry. When you're with me they wont try anything." Jazz's visor had changed to a pinkish color as he winked at her.

Oh my god! Oh my god! Thought Maggie. She was mortified. She almost ran to the to the buffet line.

Jazz-

Jazz laughed and shook his head as he saw Maggie scamper away. As he watched her he felt a warmth spread through his spark. Something he had not felt since before he had been murdered by Megatron. He was overjoyed that she was back. He had especially missed teasing her. He loved making her blush because she was beautiful when she did.

Jazz walked over to the back of the large room that provided more easy access for bots and human alike where they could sit down together. Ironhide was already sitting with Captain William Lennox who was drinking a large cup of coffee and they were arguing over battle stragedies.

"I am telling you human. The North facing cliffs are the strongest position for the air defense missile if the Decepticon scum decide to hit this base. We also need more missiles for the South entrance to this Canyon" Ironhide growled.

"We already have enough defense systems on each of those positions Ironhide! The last bunch of ammunitions pushed the budget. I am not going to be able to get you any more until our next quarterly budget gets cleared." Will said exasperatedly looking up at Ironhide who was clearly, not happy.

Jazz gave Will credit. Most humans and even Autobots for that matter would not dare look Ironhide, the Autobot's weapons specialist and second in command, in the optics when he was ticked.

Jazz decided to jump in the conversation, "Or you could compromise. I think there are some spar parts in warehouse 2. I am sure we could whip up a few extra missiles until we can purchase some more."

Will finally noticed Jazz had approached. "Hey thanks! Good idea I will have my boys take a closer at the inventory and see what we can work with."

"What's up Jazz? Been awhile since I've seen you out of your quarters." Ironhide said with much curiosity.

"Just showing the new recruit the hood!" Jazz replied and waived his hand indicating Maggie as she was approaching.

"Oh. I see." Ironhide said playfully. He gave Will a wink from his right optic. They both snickered like little children. Jazz did the equivalent of rolling his eyes.

Maggie-

Jazz welcomed Maggie to their little group. She had pulled up with a tray that had a bowl of hot chicken soup and salad piled on it. She sat down next to Will and got reacquainted before digging in to eat.

"So what are you going to be working on?" Will said as he took another sip of his coffee. His blue eyes sparkling as he spoke.

God he is a stud muffin, Maggie thought. She replied, " I am going to be helping to write a program that will assist in the decoding formulas between the Cybertronian language and our computing systems. Some admin people also want me to help Ratchet setup a database as part of the technology exchange program."She nibbled on her salad.

"I am impressed. I hear you're the best in your field. I am glad to have you on the team!" Will said and smiled; flashing his pearly whites at Maggie. Maggie's heart skipped a beat. Jazz had been scanning her and of course noticed this skipped beat. He also noticed the increased pheromones coming off both humans.

"Thank you Will, I am flattered." Her voice bouncing bubbly.

They were firting much to Jazz's annoyance. His energy emissions increasing to the point that Ironhide had pinged on it and glanced down at him.

Ironhide turned his head back to Maggie and rumbled in amusement "Good luck with Ratchet. Anyone that gets stuck working with him has balls. Even if you're a Femme" Maggie laughed. From Ironhide that was a conpliment. Everyone knew that working around Ratchet could be a dangerous pastime. Especially with his hobby of throwing wrenches at any one that stepped on his servos the wrong way.

Another hour past and they chatted and finished dinner. Maggie was exhausted after the long day of travel and spoke to the goup, " I think I am going to call it a night gentleman." She looked up at Jazz silently asking him if he would take her back to her quarters. They were about to leave when Will stood up. He took Maggie's hand and kissed it. "Welcome to the team. If you ever need anything let me know." Will said.

Jazz stood up abruptly from where he had been sitting on the floor. He clenched his hand into a fist resulting in a screeching metallic sound that had all the heads in the room looking at him. His visor emitting a red glow. Ironhide stared dead at him giving him a warning look and opened a private comm link "Cool it Jazz. That's an order!"

Jazz glared at the other bot and finally looked to Maggie who was watching him with concern. "You ready? Lets go." With that they walked out.

898

Later that night Ironhide consulted with Optimus.  
>"I am telling you Optimus ,Jazz was freaking out. He lost it over Will saying goodnight to Maggie!"<p>

The two Autobots were standing out in the desert under a blanket of stars. "I will talk with him." Optimus sounded tired. His years of leading a dying race catching up with him.

Ironhide chimed in "It is slagging crazy Optimus. Its like Jazz is another bot. He used to be the coolest headed out of us but know his temper exceeds even Ratchet's! Is it safe to let him work with Maggie?"

Optimus looked Ironhide in the optics and vented air out of his out tanks. "Watch him and let me know if anything else happens. I am not prepared to remove Maggie from the equation. By Primus it's a miracle that her presence has gotten him out of his quarters. I want him to get better and I think letting him be with Maggie is the key." Optimus said.

Ironhide looked doubtful. The leader of the Autobots responded, "Do you have any other ideas?" Ironhide looked stumped. "I will warn Maggie. Good night Ironhide." Optimus finished looking up at the stars lost in though. It was only after Ironhide was long gone that Optimus said to the universe, "I am so sorry Jazz for bringing you back and putting you though this."

To be continued….


	3. The joys of being Ratchet's new lab rat

I hope you enjoy this story! I am still new at this and would love some feedback!

The morning found Maggie busy at work in her new office in Operations building 2. It was a large room that had a bank of computer monitors that lined the wall. Whenever a non techie walked into the room they felt like they had just stepped into a scene from the Matrix. Several monitors were flashing random Cybertronian symbols matching and paring with words from the human language. From all of her work Maggie already knew some 10,000 characters. She just needed to translate the 2million left to go and then convert those into formulas for further data extraction.

Maggie was also glad that she had an assistant. It made her life easier since she could give him all the more tedious repetitive stuff. His name was Joel. Very skinny with bug eyed glasses. The typical geek look. He was talented and nice enough but Maggie wished she had Glenn to work with. She had offered him the chance for him to work with her but he refused for two reasons. First, he hated the desert and second, & second, he hated the fact that the base was over an hour to a local fast food stop. Midmorning brought another surprise for her when Jazz had visited her at work and told her that he would be working with her on the project. Jazz quickly brought her up to speed on what he and the team before her had already done.

It was noon when Ratchet telephoned Maggie on her cell. "Hey Ratchet! What's up?"

Ratchets voice crackled though the phone, "I need to ask a favor. I know it's your first day but could you come over sometime this afternoon so we can get the kinks worked out on the medical data base? I am already a week behind and the fragging IT people don't seem to know what the heck they are doing." Maggie raised an eyebrow. She and Joel were the bases IT people. She bet that her predecessor and Joel may not have gotten along with Ratchet. Big surprise.

"Sure I will be over there in a few. I just need to wrap up some stuff here." She flipped her phone closed and called over to Joel. She asked him to finish the upgrades that she had started to install. Joel's jaw had dropped when he realized how much work she had done in a short time and asked her how she did it. She replied, "I am Magic!" and rolled her eyes as she walked out of her office and headed towards the medical bay.

It took her five minutes to get to the cafeteria where she sneaked a sandwich and ate it while she headed over to the warehouse that had a large red medical cross on it. Just like the cafeteria it had a large entry way for Autobots. To the right was a smaller door for humans. She entered into a large warehouse room where boxes and spare parts were scattered against the walls. In the center was Ratchet. He was leaning over a small table and much to Maggie's surprise he was examining a human.

Even though Maggie had not made any sounds to betray her presence, Ratchet turned his head to look at her. "I will be with you in one moment." He waived his hand and ushered her forward. Maggie watched as Ratchet finished up with his patient. The green bot was surprising nimble for a being so large. Even though his fingers were easily the width of her hand, Ratchet was able to pick up small medical devices and use them on his patient just as good as any human doctor. Maybe better. Ratchet stood up and told the grunt, " You may go. But do tell your buddies that if any of you so much as comes in here with a bruised toe from rough housing again, there will be hell to pay in a form of a wrench up a place I will not say in front of a lady!" The soldier saluted Ratchet and walked quicker then normal out the door.

"They have you working on humans now I see?" Maggie raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

Ratchet stood and started at her as he replied "Ha! The last doctor was a joke. He went on vacation and I treated his patients better then he did. When he came back I pointed this out to the witch doctor and he quit. Now I am stuck treating bots and humans! Not like I have enough to do already!" He shook his head as he was putting some equipment away.

Poor Ratchet! On the outside he was crusty but Maggie knew underneath he cared fiercely for all his patients but got little appreciation for it. She had seen this first hand when she saw him revive Jazz. It had almost caused Ratchet his own spark. She got Ratchets attention. "Could you please come down to my level for a moment? She asked.

"Why?" Ratchet asked.

"Please just do it." Maggie gave Ratchet her best puppy eyes. Ratchet sighed and knelt down bracing him self with his servo arm to be at eye level with Maggie. At that moment Maggie reached out and hugged Ratchet's face and gave him peck on the check. Ratchet's optics widened in surprise. He looked down with softened features at Maggie. Something even most Autobots never got to see from the old medic. "I have missed you Ratchet." Maggie chimed to her friend.

"I have missed you as well." He said chuckling. His mood approving. It was obvious he was not given appreciation or affection often.

"So what can I help you with?" Maggie asked. Ratchet proceeded to show her what he needed help with for his database. Several hours had past and Maggie's gusto was dying out. Ratchet sensed it and told her to take a break. She refused. Boy, she should have because all of a sudden she felt a strange tingly spreading quickly through her body.

Ratchet went on a rambling spout, "Your not an Autobot who can function all day long. You have to rest and no arguments! I am sensing ten different reasons why you should take a break. Number one your blood sugar is low. Number two your brain wave…"

"Ok I surrender!" Maggie interrupted. She raised her hands, "Gssh I will take a break. I swear your scans drive me crazy." She sat down and looked up at Ratchet who looked smug. As soon as she sat down the tingly stopped. "I guess your right I was feeling a little off." She admitted. Just as she said it she felt another tingly sensation spread through her body. She also heard an electronic whine in her ears. She perked up and looked at Ratchet. "That's weird I feel strange again." Maggie said.

Ratchet stared down at Maggie as if she was a newly discovered form of life he had never seen. Maggie was about to ask him what he was thinking about when he asked. "Please describe what are the symptoms your feeling?" His full attention directed at Maggie.

"I felt tingly. Almost like when my foot falls asleep but in my whole body. I also heard a high pitched ringing in my ears." She said while looking worried.

"Do you feel it now?" Ratchet asked.

"No." Replied Maggie.

"How about now?" Ratchet asked and at that exact moment it happened again. This time it was intense. Maggie felt a tingly all over her. It was like little ants were crawling on her skin and the whine in her ears was more then annoying. The look of surprise on Maggie's face answered volumes.

"Fascinating!" Ratchet proclaimed. At the same time Maggie felt the tingly stop. "I was just scanning you with my medical scanners. You seem to be able to sense it. No other human has shown this trait." Ratchet sounded excited by this new discovery.

Maggie was annoyed, "Stop doing it! Are you nuking me or something like a microwave?"

Ratchet vented air as he laughed, "I am far more sophisticated then a microwave. No. There is no long term nuking of your tissue. It seems that the stronger the scan I send out the more you can feel it. Did you feel it earlier when you walked in?" Ratchet asked.

"Not that I can remember." Maggie replied.

"May I try something with you now?" Ratchet asked. Maggie was about to reply no but the look of pleading Ratchet was giving her made her break down and she said with a sigh, "Fine. Satisfy your medical curiosity."

Ratchet looked like a kid in a candy store. His optics flickered as he accessed his scanners. "Do you feel it now?"

Maggie bit her lip wondering what she would have to endure. But it never came. "No." She said pleased. "Where you scanning me now?"

"Yes, but with regular scanners and not medical." Ratchet said lost in thought.

"What's the difference?" Maggie wondered out lout.

"What's the difference!" Ratchet snorted out the absurd question. "Its about as big a difference as an X-ray is to a MRI. All bots have scanners but I am the only one with the medical scanners that for some reason your able to feel." Ratchet finished explaining. He saw the worried look on her face. His voice softened to be soothing "It is nothing to be worried about. You may just be sensitive to electromagnetic waves. Not unheard of in your species but it is rare." He said trying to comfort her.

Maggie looked up at Ratchet with concern etched into her face, "This conversation reminds me of another I had last night with Jazz." She finished explaining about what Jazz had said about how interesting he found it that she could detect unique smells off the Autobots. By the time she was done Ratchet looked dumbfounded. Maggie sniffed the air, "Now that I am talking to you about it, you do smell like apple blossoms. What does it mean Ratchet?" Maggie asked. She was not sure if she should be more weirded out by her new abilities or the interest it was causing.

"You say Jazz is conducting an experiment with this? I think I might have a talk with him." Ratchet said. He looked at Maggie, he did not need to do a scan to see the worry on her face. "Nothing to be worried about. Like I mentioned before you may be just sensitive." Maggie did not look convinced. "I will ask Jazz what he thinks is going on." Ratchet said trying to convince Maggie to relax. In truth Ratchet was not sure if it was ok. Nothing indicated that Maggie was in danger but this was unknown territory. "I think we have done enough work for today." Ratchet stated.

Ratchet got up and was about to walk her to the door when Maggie stopped him. "Speaking of Jazz I wanted to ask. Optimus says he is still not him self. Is there anything I can do to cheer him up? What's going on with him anyway?"

Ratchet sighed as he continued " I would advise you to just keep on being you. Your already helping more then you could imagine. This is something he needs to do on his own." He bent down his hand and let Maggie climb up as he walked her over to the door. You need to understand that what happened to him is beyond anything that exists in any human context. When we Autobots die it is said we are literally one with our creator Primus. When were brought back it rips part of oneself and we fracture." Ratchet paused debating whether he should tell the human, "Unless Jazz can heal himself he may be heading back to Primus." Ratchet's tone and posture radiated sorrow.

Maggie gasped. "Jazz is dying?"

"Yes, in a way." Ratchet said. Maggie started to feel a tear running down her cheek. Just then she felt a sudden surge of tingly again. "Ratchet?" Maggie asked. Ratchet lifted up his optic to acknowledge she had his attention. His blue eyes casting a glow over at Maggie. "You can stop scanning me. I can tell you right now I am not ok." Maggie stated as she felt her stomach clench and she cried harder. Ratchet started petting her on her back in and effort to comfort her.

"I feel the same way". Ratchet said.


	4. Yup, Jazz has lot it

**Thank you for your feedback. Sorry it took so long to post I am writing another story at the same time. I will try to at least get one chapter of this story out once a week. Please don't forget to leave feedback! Disclaimer I do not own the characters Hasbro does.**

Story…..

Late afternoon found Jazz in his quarters. For the first time in weeks he was enjoying his work. He was currently running algorithms on the programs that Maggie had installed that morning. He was impressed. She was the most efficient human he had ever meant. Too bad Primus had not sparked her as an Autobot.

Just thinking about her made his own spark pulse.

Jazz had almost forgotten what it felt like to be in a good mood and his present mood was due to Maggie. He reflected how he had changed over the last year. He had picked the designation Jazz because he was the cool cat of the Autobots. Optimus had placed him in charge of Special Operations due to his cool head and his effortless ability to fit into any situation and culture. Slag! If the war had never occurred he would have joined up to be part of the ambassador team that sought interaction with other civilizations. Being a soldier of war was not his first choice of occupation.

Jazz smiled when he remembered what it was like when he first came to Earth. He nearly went into overload when he had found out Earth had hundreds of different civilizations. He spent every waking moment watching the human's tv programs and surfing the web. However, his desire to travel the world ended the same day his spark was off lined. Ever since he was brought back for the most part he didn't care anymore. Ratchet had compared it to the organic;s version of depression. The other Autobots had asked curiously if he remembered being in the matrix with Primus. He did not. Jazz only knew he had been happy and was ripped back to this world.

For Jazz it felt like part of him was missing. The only time he felt whole was when Maggie was around. Over the past few months he fell in love with her and he wanted to be with her. There was something special about Maggie. He had his theories but he wanted to wait a little longer to confirm his hypothesis before he would ask Maggie. He hoped she would agree. He just needed to win her trust.

The monitor in front of him started beeping telling him that it was done running it's calculations. Jazz entered in a few codes and sent the data to Maggie's office. He opened his comm link and dialed her phone number. Her voice mail answered.

"Hey Maggie I sent you the finished calculations you wanted. Give me a ring when you get this. I was also wondering if you would like to join me for dinner? Talk to you later." He terminated the connection and went back to work. He was a little disappointed she had not answered. She probably was busy.

A few hours later Jazz still had not heard from Maggie. After he had called her again and got no response he decided to go in search for her. In a nano second he scanned the base and pinged on Maggie's cell phone GPS card. He headed for her location in her office. He walked though the main Autobot door In the Operations building and headed to the small room down the hallway. Jazz was about to tap his finger on the door when he got hit with a feeling deep in his spark that something was wrong. He turned on his scanners. Jazz picked up that Maggie was crying. Jazz grew worried. He knocked more loudly almost breaking the door off its hinges.

"Maggie are you all right?" Jazz asked. When he got no response he called to her more frantically. Maggie still did not respond. "Scarp this!" Jazz said and he pushed open the door breaking the lock. He looked into the room on a startled Maggie.

Maggie's blond hair was unkept and her face had moisture from her tears. Small streaks of black mascara has pooled around her eyes. "God Jazz do you always barge in uninvited!" Maggie said sourly. Anger flashing in her eyes.

Jazz was taken by surprise. Something that normally did not happen to him. "I knocked and you weren't answering. Are you all right?" Jazz said taking a step closer to her.

Maggie yelled, "Stop!Leave. I don't want to talk to you right now!"

Jazz stood there confused. "Why?"

"You're a jack ass! That's why!" Maggie said angrily despite the fact that she had started crying again.

Jazz's optics under his visor turned red. "What did I do?"

Maggie started up at him "Ratchet told me you are dying! You couldn't bother to tell me this!"

Jazz stood for a second and sighed before saying, "Ratchet should not have told you that. My spark is loosing its charge. Just because the old rust bucket can't find a cure doesn't mean I am condemned to die."

"As of right now you have no cure correct?" Maggie asked.

"No cure." Jazz replied. He reached out his hand to try to comfort Maggie. Her discomfort was upsetting him.

Maggie leaned away from his touch. "Ratchet's right. You are dying and you decided that I didn't need to get the memo. I need you to leave now! I can't deal with you being here right now!" Maggie said turning her head away from Jazz. Her rejection of his presence was like a knife cutting him in the spark. He was about to say something to comfort her when Maggie stood up and shouted with rage and pointing at the door "GET OUT!"

This was not supposed to happen! Something within Jazz snapped and anger boiled out of him. He turned and left. Slamming the door so hard behind him that it bent off its hinges. He transformed into his Pontiac Solstice form and headed to the bot that had caused this mess.

-  
>At first Ratchet thought the bot that had come into his med bay had been a Deception because the eyes were the same crimson red. When Ratchet realized it was Jazz he said, "Good I have been meaning to-" Ratchet was stopped midsentence by Jazz slamming a fist into the med bots face.<p>

Ratchet turned to glare at him "Have you lost your slagging mind!" At the same time he sent a signal to Optimus.

"Why did you tell Maggie I was dying! I did not want her to know!" Jazz was pissed.

Ratchet was even more furious. His jaw plate smarting with pain and a big fresh new dent. "She's your friend. She cares about you. She needs to know!"

At that moment Ironhide and Optimus had come running into the bay with weapons drawn.

"Stand down Jazz!" Optimus ordered. Jazz turned to his leader and backed away from Ratchet. "We need to talk. Take a seat." Optimus had gestured towards a large sitting area.

Jazz's fan was running hot. He vented air as he took a seat. Ironhide stood over Jazz shaking his head as the smaller cooled off his processor. Optimus was consulting with Ratchet making sure he was ok. Once things were settled down Optimus asked Ironhide to leave who did, abeyant reluctantly.

Optimus and the newly wounded Ratchet walked over to where Jazz. Optimus's optics were glowing slightly red. "Explain yourself!" Optimus ordered. Sounding both disappointed and stern.

Jazz's had gone back to his normal cool blue filtering though his visor. "I am sorry Optimus. I did not know what came over me. It won't happen again."

"Sorry Optimus!" Ratchet growled. "How about apologizing to me! Its going to take me all night to work out the dents you left in my face plate."

"Calm down!" Optimus spoke to the medic. Optimus glared at Jazz and nodded his head at Ratchet, "Apologize."

Now that Jazz had burned off his anger he was regretting hitting Ratchet, "Sorry man. I don't know what came over me."

He reached out his servo arm ready to shack and make up only to have Ratchet eyeing him with detestment. "I accept your apology. However if you do that again I will offline you myself." Ratchet threatened. Jazz had no doubt that he would. Being a medic had two sides of the coin. One could heal but they would also know all right areas to offline a bot in less then a nano click.

"Both Ratchet and Ironhide told me in that in the last 24 Earth hours that you have snapped twice over issues revolving Maggie. What's going on? Unless you tell me I will reassign you to another position where you will not be working with her." Optimus said. The Autobot leader know he was hitting below the belt but he wanted answers now.

Jazz's visor flared slightly red, "I don't want to talk about it and you cannot keep me from her."

Optimus lowered himself to Jazz's optic level and placed his hand on Jazz's shoulder. "Jazz, we are only trying to help. I know you don't want to talk but if you can't control your temper you may end up hurting someone. I cannot allow it and you know it. Ratchet has told me that your spark is getting worse. He also mentioned that you were conducting an experiment with Maggie? What is going on?"

Jazz sighed looking resolute. A bot could not avoid the great Optimus Primes when he stared into your optics like that.

"Maggie has shown some unique sensitivity to Cybertronians. For example, she can pick up on our pheromones." Jazz was about to continue but stopped by the look of shock that Ratchet had on his face. "What's up with you Ratchet?" He asked. Both he and Optimus were staring at the green bot expectantly.

Ratchet explained his discovery he had made early that afternoon of Maggie's reaction to his medical scanners. As he did a look of eagerness swept over Jazz and he stepped forward impatiently. "Ratchet did you record the results? May I see them?"

Ratchet stared into Jazz's optics and in that moment they both understood. "Yes I can send them to you. Do you think it would work?" Ratchet said looking entertained. "Will you send me all the information you collected?" Ratchet asked. Jazz paused for a moment before answering. The information he had collected on Maggie was personal and he wasn't sure he wanted her intimate details shared with the others. Ratchet intervened into his thoughts, "I will be able to help." Jazz knew the medic would be able to help him work out the kinks that he had encountered with the data.

"Fine ok." Jazz said. And he unlinked a data packet and sent it to Ratchet with some relutance.

"What in Primus are you two talking about ?" Optimus said. The Autobot leader clearly understood he had missed out on an unspoken exchange between his Medic and Operations Specialist. What ever it had been it had turned these brawling bots into eager colleagues in less then ten clicks. Optimus felt left out, something that rarely happened being the Autobot leader, and he did not like it.

"Jazz is trying to figure out how to spark bond with Maggie." Ratchet stated.

"What!" Optimus said. He had actually slid his battle mask back from his face to stare at Ratchet closer to make sure he wasn't pulling his servo.

Jazz sighed from relief when Ratchet jumped into explain. The medic was a pro at turning personal bodily functions into tea time gossip. "Most species are not obviously not compatible with our own. It would appear that Maggie has a sensitivity to us suggesting that she can bond with our sparks." Optimus looked like he was going to ask how when Ratchet said, "I will send you a data packet. It's easier to read it then have me babble on like a parachete." While he had talked Ratchet had analyzed Jazz's data. He zipped his information and Jazz's into a zip file and sent them to Optimus. Jazz shook his head and hopped that Optimus and Ratchet kept Maggie's information confidential.

Optimus's face clouded over as he scanned the data. When Optimus's optics finally came back into focus Jazz summarized to his leader. "I found that humans have an energy which increases within proximity to the All Spark radiation from our sparks. Maggie is becoming more sensitive to our pheromones and energy because her own energy field's vibration is trying to match our own." Jazz spoke softer when he stated next "More specifically mine. I think we have started to bond" . His optics started to turn a green color. Primus! This was embarrassing.

Optimus normally neutral face now displayed an odd mixture of concern and curiosity. "Is Maggie in danger? Have you asked her if she was interested?"

Jazz replied "From what I could tell this would not cause her damage but I would leave it to Ratchet. He is the medic. All I know is that it started when I was resurrected. Maggie was there at the time and somehow the energy of the event started the metemorphsis of her energy field. No I have not asked her yet."

Ratchet had been a quiet observer to the conversation and finally put his two cents in "There may be risks but I think Jazz should do this. You have my medical permission" Ratchet told Jazz. Both Jazz and Optimus looked at Ratchet like he had blown a common sense relay. Ratchet rolled his optics, "There have been instances in the past where spark bonding has healed similar conditions that Jazz has. We should be so lucky that his spark has found someone to bond with. We all know how hard it is to find another spark bond even if there were hundreds of other Autobot' s to choose from. Of course, we would need to run further scans but I think this is possible. I would recommend we do it soon though. Jazz is getting worse." Ratchet mumbled the last part while rubbing his sore jaw.

Optimus rubbed his forehead with two fingers. Ever since he had came to this planet events that he would never have dreamed of existing before were accruing with more frequency "As long as you get Maggie's permission and under Ratchets supervision proceed." Optimus had opened another private comm link with Ratchet. "Is this the only way to get Jazz better?"

"As far as I can tell." Ratchet replied.

To be continued…

( I am really excited for future chapters things will get a little comical when other Autobot's want to start playing match maker with Maggie and Jazz)


	5. Forgiven

I know you transformers fans are out there. Please leave feedback! You help to shape the story! Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer I do not own the characters Hasbro does.

Story...

A couple days had past since Maggie's outburst with Jazz. She had hardly talked to him since then and then only for work related issues. She kicked herself because she knew she ahd overreacted. She had a right to be angry but at the time she had been too much in shock to be rational. Hell, her emotions were far from being rational when it came to Jazz. Maggie normally had well balanced emotions but when it came to Jazz it was like she was hit with the worst PMS ever. Even with her old boyfriends it had not never been this crazy.

Maggie rationalized that her emotions were conflicted because the whole situation was so weird. She was falling for a robot alien! Even if her family or friends knew of the Autobots they would still think she was crazy for loving such an alien creature. She had spent the last few days burying herself in her work trying to ignore the storm of emotions. It was effective for the most part but they had an annoying way of creeping back up at the oddest of times. Like this morning she peppered her bagel with tears while at lunch Maggie was kicking her desk in frustration. She sighed, At least she was getting ahead in her work.

Unfortunately work was the only thing that was going her way. Not only was Maggie on the outs with Jazz but the rest of the Autobots seemed to know about it. Optimus had asked her to come visit him the day before. Of course, Maggie reported to him immediately expecting some official meeting but it turned out to be about her personal life. It was intimidating enough craning her neck all the way back to look at Optimus, but when she first entered his office his optics were fixed on her more intently then normal.

Maggie felt like he was staring straight though her. Optimus wanted to talk about Jazz. He spent at least half an hour talking about Jazz and what a great officer he was. Optimus's optics had gone to a gray tint when the conversation steered over to Jazz's recent condition. Maggie confided that she knew about Jazz and that they had a fight as a result. Optimus had responded by telling her to be careful. The Autobot leader also made the request that she would try to make amends with Jazz. It really wasn't any of his business but she did understand. Optimus simply wanted his friend to be happy in his last days. Just the thought of Jazz dying made her stomach clench.

To make matters worse, later on Maggie had asked Lennox if she could get her own quarters and was disappointed to learn that it would be another two months until they could construct more private barricks. Things had gone even more sour when Maggie found out her roommate was very active socially. Clarisa was going to have company tonight which left Maggie without a place to sleep. Maggie looked around her office. She gritted her teeth at the realizations she would have to sleep on the floor in this office. Where else could she sleep? Maybe with Arcee? She thought as she looked at the clock and cursed out loud. She was late!

Maggie was ten minutes late with her appointment with Ratchet. They were supposed to be working on the database. She prayed as she ran to the medical bay that Ratchet would keep his scanners to himself. She hated how they made her feel. Apparently her prayers were not going to be answered. Maggie was three paces away from the med bay when she felt that familiar tingle crawling all over her body. She gave a sigh and dragged herself into the med bay. "Hello Ratchet. Umm could we skip out on the scanning today? I am not really in the mood." Maggie requested

Ratchet looked rather disappointed but said, "I won't so long as you promise to be on time for our appointments." Ratchet scolded down at her.

"What can I say! I am a busy women!" Maggie said sticking her out her tongue. "Lets get to work." They spent the rest of afternoon swapping notes.

By mid afternoon the hot desert heat had resulted in Maggie sweating cats and dogs. She eagerly agreed to take a break when Ratchet suggested it. Maggie had sat down in a chair and took off her hills and started to rubb her feet, winching at the large sore that was forming. Ratchet had come back into view and as he handed her a Diet Soda he noticed she was in pain and said, "I can take a look at that for you." Almost a little too eagerly.

Maggie eyed him suspiciously, "Oh, No thanks. I just need to get new hills. Your just wanting to scan me because your curious about my very annoying new sensitivity. "Maggie said at the same time she used her index fingers to emphasis the last word. A look of annoyance crossed her face.

" You caught me! You are the only interesting guinea pig on this base that willingly comes into my med bay. I have to at least try" Ratchet said. A small smirk crossing his face. He had been toying with her. Ratchet of course had a deeper desire to get more information on Maggie for Jazz's sack. Ratchet would not have pushed the issue but with Jazz's health hanging in the balance he was not going to skip out on an opportunity of furthering his knowledge that could save his friend without at least a little fight.

" Real cute Ratchet, but news flash. I am not your guinea pig." She made a little snorting sound in an imitation of the small four legged creature previously mentioned. They both gave a little laugh. Maggie took the can and opened it. There was a click then the sound of fizzing. She took a long drink. "Thanks Ratchet. I was also wondering. I kinda have an odd request." She startled twirling a lock of hair anxiously around her finger. "I know you have some emergency roll out cots. Would it be possible if I could sleep here tonight?" Maggie asked sheepishly as she explained her roommate situation.

Ratchet considered for a second before saying,"You can stay here under one condition."

"What" Maggie asked.

"You let me scan you. -For scientific purposes of course." Ratchet said .

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Fine, scan away!" She figured that having five minutes of tingly was better then sleeping on a cold concrete floor in her office and being sore for the rest of the next day. Ratchets optics lit up with joy as he went to gather some more equipment. Good lord! Maggie thought. Why do I subjugate myself to this?

A couple minutes later Ratchet was standing over Maggie. He started running his scanner over Maggie, who was currently sitting clenching her jaw as the tingly prickled her skin and her ears buzzed. She started getting light headed. Maggie decided not to tell him this new symptom for fear he would make a fuss over her and rationalize another excuse to scan her again. "Did you get what you want?" Maggie said impatiently.

"Yes and may I add you might want to consider getting your back wisdom tooth pulled. Its coming in wrong." Ratchet said as he reached behind some boxes and pulled out an extra cot. "Here you go. The softest one in the house. I will leave this here for you. I don't see why your roommate wont let you stay. Other species on your planet "do it" with no regard to who is watching."

Maggie face turned a deep red. She stumbled "I can't stay. We don't… What I mean to say is that..Its something that is private to us humans." Maggie stammered totally embarrassed explaining human sex. "You guys are not the same?"

Ratchet smirked. "We don't do it out in the open but were not as embarrassed about it." Ratchet thought it was good progress that Maggie was curious about Autobot pairing. Maggie got up and was about to get back to work when Ratchet said, "One more thing Maggie, I wanted to talk about Jazz." Crap! Maggie thought. She was hoping to avoid this particular subject. "Are you ok? It was not my intention to cause friction between you two."

Maggie was annoyed, "How do you all know? Did Jazz tell you?" Ratchet optics looked quickly to the left before responding. "Not willingly. It's a small base. The walls have ears and news travels fast." Maggie frowned. He was holding something back. She stared intently into Ratchet face trying to make out what he was keeping secret. At that moment Maggie saw the shallow dent that was on Ratchet face. It looked like someone had been trying to buff it out. Maggie was close enough to the bot to place her hand gently on the dent.

Ratchet flinched. "You were asking me if I was ok? What about you? Your the one that looks roughed up. Are you ok?' Maggie asked.

Scarp! She's perceptive Ratchet thought. Ratchet's optics looked to the left quickly and replied, "I tripped." Maggie saw right though him.

Being around Autobots one got to learn the robots body language. Maggie's experience taught her that they fidgeted their eyes when they were lying. Ratchet trip, yeah when pigs fly! Maggie thought. He had better hand-eye coordination then any Autobot on this base. For him to trip was as fat a chance as she was to winning the lotto! She looked closer at the dent and noticed silver paint mixed in with Ratchet's green.

"It looks to me like some one punched you. But who-" She started to say when the light bulb clicked. "Did Jazz do this?"

Ratchet replied "Spark it Yes!" He finally admitted after Maggie had crossed her arms and started tapping her foot.

"No wonder you know we had a fight. He came here and busted you for telling me he was dying!" Maggie scowled when Ratchet confirmed what she had deduced with a node. Maggie gritted her teeth. She just wanted to get back to work and forget this. However, Ratchet had other ideas.

He reached out and blocked her from getting up. "Jazz did not tell you because he did not want you to be upset. Can you blame him? You mentioned to me the other day that you wanted to help him. Your currently not doing that by acting like this. I know its tough being around him right now but he needs your support." Ratchet said.

Despite her annoyance Maggie knew Ratchet was right. She had been acting like a child. Leave it to Ratchet to splash a little dose of reality. Maggie acknowledged that she understood.

898

Once Maggie had gathered her things she needed for the night and left them in the med bay she headed towards the Cafeteria. Maggie was ready to talk to Jazz. She had called him and they arranged to meet after dinner. Maggie wanted to get herself collected first over dinner. Maggie smelled the food before she saw it when she got to the Cafeteria. Her mouth was watering. "Pizza!" She squeaked. They finally made one of her favorite took an extra slice and was about to head to a deserted table in the back of the room when Lennox called to her.

"Hey Maggie come over! We left you a spot!" Lennox was waiving over the heads of the soldiers. She went over and sat in the seat next to him.

Besides Lennox, Epps was sitting there grinning up at her. There were a few other grunts. "Good to see you again Maggie!" Epps mumbled with a mouth full of food and shaking her hand firmly. She pulled her palm away full of pizza grease. "So you hear the good news?" Epps asked her.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"Bumblebee, Sam and Michaela are coming for a visit in a few days. Its like the old gang is back together!" Epps said.

"That's wonderful news!" Maggie replied. She jumped into the conversation and for a brief time forgot about her worries as she sunk her teeth into the cheese dripping pizza.

While the other dinner mates were talking amongst each other Lennox leaned in with his sparkling blue eyes, "I don't mean to pry but have you noticed something going on with the Autobots? They have been acting a little strange the past few days since you arrived." Lennox asked.

"Ehhhhh" Maggie had not been expecting that. Her puzzled look gave Lennox his answer. "Whats up?" Maggie inquired.

"I have been getting reports from some of the men that they seem distracted and just off. Optimus barely seemed to have been paying attention when I talked to him a few days ago. Just curious if you knew anything?" Lennox said. Maggie knew alright. She was not sure why Lennox did not know but she figured that she would not be the one to tell him.

"Nope sorry, Maybe they are excited to see Bee and Sam?" She suggested trying to change the topic. Lennox shrugged his shoulders and changed the topic.

When Maggie had cleaned off her plate and said her good nights and was heading out the door Epps caught up with her. "Quick question, does Clarisa like chocolate?" Epps said out of breath as he had tried to catch up with her. What in the heck- Maggie was thinking. Epps continued "Thanks for giving us some space tonight. We owe you one." Epps said. Clarisa did not tell her she was dating Epps.

Maggie stared off into space thinking. "She's definitely a chocolate lover." Maggie said recalling the boxe of chocolate cookies her roommate had stashed in their closet. Epps had looked at her and started laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Maggie asked curiously.

Epps just shook his head, "What you said has double meaning if you know what I mean." He winked at her and ran of "Hey thanks we owe you one!"

"No problem!" Maggie said weakly as Epps was out off ear shot. to hear. Yeah right. She got stuck sleeping in the med bay while her roommate got have all the fun. In the next few moments it came to her at what Epps had been laughing at. She blushed and said, "Now I get it!" To the empty night as she shook her head. At least they made a good couple.

Maggie walked over to the empty field behind the storage units. The desert was cool at night. Maggie shivered as she drew her jacket around her tighter. It was a full moon and the stars sparkled in the sea of black. A family of coyotes were yipping to each other somewhere in a side canyon. She saw Jazz's Autobot form illuminated by the moonlight.

Maggie inhaled sharply. Jazz was like a metal god standing in the night. The scene was almost magical. Maggie felt her heartbeat speed up and a crackling energy seemed to spark around her. As she approached, Jazz turned to look at her.

"I am sorry-"Maggie said.

"Sorry I was-" Jazz said. They had spoken at the same time.

They stopped and looked at each other. Jazz had a smirk on his face and Maggie started to giggle. Apparently they were both sorry. Maggie took up the ball and said, "Sorry Jazz for acting like that the other day. I was in shock. Please forgive me.."

Jazz's cool blue optics glowed though his visor. He unhinged his visor and displayed his optics to her as he spoke. Maggie knew that this was Jazz's way of telling her that what he was about to say was from his spark. "I understand. I would be ticked to if I was in your shoes. I would still like to be your friend. I have missed you." He opened his servos out in silent welcoming of a hug.

Maggie felt a shiver run though her. He had missed her! She was squeaking excitedly in her brain. "I have missed you to. " She leaned in and hugged his leg. The warm metal melting away her coldness. Jazz had noticed her shivering. He transformed into his Pontiac form and told her to get in. He turned on the heater to warm her up and they started talking about the last few days and catching up.

Jazz-

It took Jazz half an hour to maneuver the conversation to the question that he was wanting to ask his human. Once he made sure that he had Maggie's full attention he explained how he noticed the changes in her energy since had meet her and how they seemed to be compatible with his own. Finally, gathering up courage he asked her if she wanted to try bonding with him.

"I have traveled many worlds but I have not meet anyone like you. If I do go offline I would like to experience this with you. I guess you could say its on my bucket list. You don't have to answer me now Maggie. What ever you say I would still like to be friends." Jazz said. He waited for her answer.

Maggie did not really think about an answer but her brain spit out, "I will think about it." Later on Jazz would replay back her voice, listening for intonation. By the way it sounded it seemed that it was not a polite way of saying no. It actually sounded like she was interested.

"I understand."Jazz replied. It was getting late for the human so he started to drive her back to the women's barracks.

Maggie stopped him and told him, "I am sleeping in the med bay." Maggie explained the rest of her roommate situation. When she finished Jazz pondered for a moment then told her she could sleep in his quarters and he could work in another room for the rest of the night. Deep inside Maggie wanted to but knew it would be moving to fast.


	6. Doctor's Orders

It had been a couple of days since Maggie had given Jazz her temporary answer to his question. For now, Jazz was ok with the answer. He was a little disappointed but at least she hadn't said no and they were back on talking terms. They were able to resume there daily routines without any awkwardness. The only thing to blemish the last few days for Jazz was his now mandatory daily check ups from Ratchet. He was currently stuck with the rusty old medic. "Is this really necessary?" Jazz sighed.

"What do you think!" Ratchet replied as he finished up his scans. "Your systems are degrading at an accelerated rate and your spark is leaking energon. At this rate you will burn through our stores of energon in a few weeks. I am ordering you to recharge for an extra two hours a day and no more transforming into your alt mode."

"I'll do my best." Jazz lied. Strategically he know the quickest way to get away from Ratchet was to agree to what ever he said.

Ratchet raised an optic. "Just to make sure I am going to monitoring your vitals. If you do not follow my medical orders then you can deal with Optimus." Jazz started heading towards the door when Ratchet asked, "Has Maggie said yes?"

The smaller silver bot looked up at the medic "She is thinking about it."

"I would advise telling her to speed it up a bit. Maggie is aware that the time frame she can help you is limited?" Ratchet asked.

Jazz replied "No, I did not tell her that spark bonding with me may help in my condition."

Ratchet went over to a large tool box. He opened it and pulled out a wrench and brought it over to Jazz. Ratchet held it up to Jazz threateningly. "If you don't tell her soon that she can help you I will personally smack you in the head with this! In another few weeks you will get to the final stages of your illness and at that point no spark bonding will help."

Jazz's optics dimmed to a greyer color. "I am not going to force her and if she sparks bonds with me I want it to be because she wants to and not because she feels obligated to."

Ratchet sighed and raised his shoulders in defeat. "This is no time for mushy feelings. Either tell her she could cure you or I will!". Ratchet said. Before Jazz could say anything in edge wise Ratchet had walked out of the medical bay.

898

Maggie was putting the last finishing the last minute touches to her makeup. She moved her head side to side making sure everything was in order. Her diamond noise stud sparkled in the light. Once she was satisfied she headed out towards the Rec room. The base was throwing a welcoming back party for Bumblebee, Sam and Michaela who were visiting for a few days. Maggie had made friends with them and was looking forward to seeing them again.

When Maggie entered into the large hanger and saw close to a dozen large multicolored Autobots towing over the sea of the army greens of the soldiers. It only took a second to find the yellow mech outline of Bee standing in the center of the chaos. Maggie gulped as she realized she would have to push herself though the crowd. Maggie was definitely not fond of crowds. She took a deep breath and was about to dive into the foray when a large medal hand taped her on the back. She turned around and smiled at the sight of Jazz offering his hand to give her a ride over the crowd.

Maggie breathed a sigh of relief and eagerly accepted as Jazz scooped her up. Jazz knew she hated crowds. Every time they were stuck in a large meeting he noticed she would get antsy. Jazz walked through the humans who melted out of his way like butter on a hot knife. The soldiers had a 6th sense when it came to the Autobots. They got the hell out of the way before they became Bot road kill.

Bumblebee caught sight of them and started playing "Pretty woman walking down the street Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet Pretty woman!" While doing a little dance to the beat. His wings slightly fluttering.

Maggie was mortified. She did not like being the center of attention but now everyone was looking at her. She turned several shades of red earning some laughter from nearby soldiers. She gave an embarrassed wave back to Bee in greeting! Behind Maggie Jazz was giving Bee a warning look. Bee gave a little laughing whine as he shrugged his shoulders and everyone turned to look back at the bright yellow bot. Sensing her discomfort Jazz raised his thumb and ran it over Maggie's shoulder in a very affectionate way to let her know he had her back. Figuratively and literally. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Michaela and half the Autobots in the room.

Jazz set Maggie down in front of Bee and Sam. They hugged and greeted each other.

"Thank you Bee for the compliment." Maggie said as she gave Bee's leg a quick hug.

Bee's radio cracked words together, "Anytime!".

She laughed as she gave a quick hug to Sam and was quickly swept away in dialogue and chit chat with Michaela. They had gone to grab a glass of wine and settled down in small table. They exchanged ice breakers and jumped into conversation, "Will told me that you are practically the only women here besides Arcee and your roommate. How do you survive being around nothing but these guys!" Michaela said and to prove her point she indicated a group of men shouting over a bet at a current game of arm wresting, "At least some of them are cute." She nodded her head towards Epps and Will who were talking with Sam.

"It's ok, it can drive me stir crazy sometimes but I am so glad you are here. I feel a little less outnumbered" Maggie sound laughing. She was indeed relieved to finally have another girl to talk to.

"I hear you just got in last weekend. How you settling in?" Michaela asked. Maggie described her first week and after a few minutes the Micheala asked "Whats going on with you and Jazz?"

Maggie looked at her and tilted her head, "How did you-?"

"The way Jazz was acting a few minutes ago" Michaela said and then she tilted her head and nodded at Bee. "Bee does the Sam thing with Sam." She lowered her voice. "Between us girls I think Bee like and I mean really likes Sam. "

"Maggie's eyes popped open really? Are you serious?" Part of her felt silly for asking but for her own personal experience with Jazz and her scientific mind were curious.

"I will tell you only if you tell me about Jazz." Michaela winked, "Lets just say I went over to his house and found Sam doing his guy thing. I don't think he realized that Bee had glanced into his window briefly. After that Bee was looking really lonely as he walked away." Michaela laughed. "After I saw that I gave Bee a really long hug."

Normally Maggie wasn't one for gossip but the pressures that had been building up in the last week finally got to her. Having another women to talk to was a great outlet for her emotions. She mentioned that Jazz was dying blah and his proposal to bond with her before he offlined. Maggie could tears forming again.

Michaela's mouth dropped open. "Jazz is dying! Bee mentioned he was sick but not that it was that bad. You poor thing. Lets get some fresh air." Michaela suggested. Maggie's crying was attracting attention and some men that were close to them were eyeing the girls uncomfortably. The darker haired girl pulled Maggie by her hand and led her outside. Several of the Autobot's including Jazz, Ratchet and Ironhide were looking in their direction. It was hard to miss two beautiful women making a bee-line for the door. Michaela shook her head at them letting the bots know that this was girl talk and for them to leave them alone.

Once they were outside in a secluded spot Michaela gave Maggie a hug as she finished tearing. "Now I know why Bee wanted to come back to the base. I think he wanted to see Jazz at least one more time? What don't you go for it? I can tell you like him. What do you have to lose?" Michaela asked. Maggie thought for a second because Michaela did have a point. "If indeed its on his bucket list why not give him one last wish?"

"You don't think its weird?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah of course it is! That's what makes it exciting!" Michaela told Maggie about Sam and her and how they had taken the chance and got into Bee. Sam and her were glad they had gotten in the door. "Trust me Maggie my guts tell me this is the same. I bet you won't regret it." Maggie felt better as they talked some more. They finished the conversation when Jazz had come out to find Maggie. For the first time in days Maggie felt clear headed about the issue.

Maggie felt better enough to go to the party. Jazz was walking back to the party with Maggie at his side. Michaela had given them privacy by going on ahead. "Jazz do you mind if we talk?" Jazz nodded. They walked over to a large bench area where both of them could sit down. Jazz gazed down at Maggie. Her blonde hair sparkled in the sunlight and the twinkle on her nose stud made a warmth spread though Jazz.

Maggie placed her fragile hand on top of Jazz's which was resting on the bench. Jazz could feel the warmth from the flesh and his spark tingled in response. "I am leaning towards yes. But I need to get to know you more before I decide. I am not a one night stand type of girl." Maggie paused. Jazz was about to ask what she was proposing when Maggie said, "Lets go out on a date!"


	7. The date

I hope the story is getting better. Thanks for all those that have left feedback. It helps so much! Keep it coming!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Hasbro does.

Jazz-

Jazz's processors paused in shock. He blinked his optics at Maggie, Jazz started laughing in amusement. "That's sounds wonderful." He leaned in closer as he talked. His optics turning a pink color. He could smell Maggie's sweet perfume. "I feel the same way. When do you want to go? What would you like to do?"

"How about now? What can we do? Were out in the middle of nowhere and even if we were in a town we cant go into a regular building like a movie theatre." Maggie said lost in thought.

It only took Jazz a nano click to come up with plans. "Give me one hour and I will give you a most unforgettable evening." Jazz said oozing with charm. He had stood up and held out his hand to help Maggie up. Maggie went back to the party while Jazz took off to gather some materials. An hour later Jazz picked up the Maggie. He chuckled to himself at the curiosity that was practically bubbling out of her. Jazz transformed into his Pontiac form and popped open the passenger door. Ratchet's medical orders be damned. He was going to transform for his date with Maggie. Once she was snugly buckled in he drove out into the desert.

Jazz flipped on his radio to soft music. They drove off the base and out of the canyon. Optimus had given him permission for him to leave so the soldiers at the gate let them pass. It was Jazz's personal mission tonight to impress Maggie. Several moments later Jazz went off road and floored it crunching sage brush as he went. Even though they went over four wheel terrain it felt like they were on smooth silk black top.

After twenty minutes of roaming though the desert Jazz pulled into a small valley. On either side were beautiful red sandstones that glowed with a warm ambience in the setting sun. Jazz had pulled into a spot to watch the sunset. "Oh my goodness Jazz! Its so beautiful!" Maggie eyes were wide open soaking up the environment. Jazz could see her though a video feed on the dash and smiled to himself. The sunset was beautiful. Pinks, purples and blue blazed glory across the desert.

Jazz instructed her to open the glove compartment. Maggie gave him a suspicious but when she looked a smile spread across her face. "Pizza!" Maggie said amused. She grabbed a small plate that had some hot slices of cheese on it. "My favorite!"

"I have observed it was your favorite food. I had the chef heat one up. You might want to look on the back seat as well." Maggie reached behind her and pulled out a vintage wine bottle of wine.

"You thought of everything!" She started munching away as they talked watching the rest of the sunset. Maggie dilentgy tried not to leave any crumbs.

"I have another surprise as well. But we need to wait till it gets a little dark." Jazz said teasingly. Maggie had narrowed her eyes giving him a suspicious look.

Twenty minutes later Jazz requested that she get out of the vehicle so he could transform. It took him a little longer then normal but Maggie did not notice. Jazz laid out a large blanket on the ground for them to sit on. He had pulled out a small projector from his storage chest and laid it down. He connected a small cable from his arm port and connected it the device. Maggie was watching with interest.

"Are we watching a movie?" Maggie inquired.

"I have over ten thousand stored in my database or we can play any game that you can think of." Jazz was beaming a cool blue as he winked and pulled out two controllers. One was large enough for Jazz to grip in his finger servos. He handed a much smaller identical one to Maggie. "I heard you like to game!"

Maggie stared up at him in amazement, "Your really took the storage space for all those movie and games?" She started laughing. This was the best date she had been on for a long time.

"Of course, I enjoy your culture." Jazz said, "What would you like to watch…or play?"

Maggie grinned. "You have the original Super Mario? It has been a long time since I played that"

"Sure do!" Jazz said. At that moment he turned on the projector and a supervised image of the video game reflected off the massive dark canyon wall. "Our own private entertainment center."

Several hours later after bashing there way though several levels and of course letting Maggie win every time, Jazz turned on a random indie movie. Maggie was getting cold again. Jazz was sitting cross legged so Maggie climbed up and sat on his right leg and rested her back against Jazz's chest. Jazz adjusted his positions so his chest chassis wouldn't be pocking into her back. Jazz was always running back ground scans and they confirmed that she was getting warmed up from his spark chamber deep inside his chest.

Jazz felt a spread of warmth thought the said spark at the thought of Maggie so close. A few minutes later Maggie asked out loud, "I can feel your heartbeat. I know you don't have one but I swear I can feel a tdhump, thump…" Maggie said out loud to the tempo she had been hearing.

Jazz couldn't help but smirk. "That's my sparks normal resonance frequency. I guess you could call it a heartbeat but its an energy discharge." He also thought to himself something a human should not be able to detect. Maggie shrugged and went back to the movie. Jazz refocused his scans on her. To his amazement her heart had started slowing down to match his frequency. He decided to experiment. He slowly speed up the frequency and to his amusement Maggie's heart had kept tempo. Maggie didn't even seem to notice as she was engrossed in the movie.

Despite the seriousness applications of this Jazz was having fun. He kept his frequency close to the 60 beats per minute of the human heart rate so not to endanger Maggie. A couple of times Maggie had turned her head and glanced up at him as if she wanted to say something. She never did so he let her be. Jazz was nearly crawling out of his crank case dying to know if she was consciously sensing anything. However he kept his face and body calm never letting on that he was excited with Maggie's new ability. Finally after the fourth time Maggie had seemed like she wanted to say something Jazz asked. "What is it? You seem like you have been wanting to say something."

Maggie looked away off into the darkness of the desert, she bit her lip. "I know this sounds odd but I am getting the same tingly feeling I get when Ratchet scans me and…"she died out in a little whisper as Jazz 's optics cast a blue color over Maggie's skin.

"And?" Jazz asked. His facial expression changed to that of reassurance that she could tell him.

Maggie sat up and perched herself on his knee, "Normally I would not mention this but considering the strange things that have been going on I can't rule out anything. I got the strongest sense that you were thrilled over something. What's weirder is after a while listening to your spark resonance thingy I kept on getting the numbers 2525 repeating in my mind like it was a song stuck in my head. Where you doing anything?" Maggie asked.

Jazz was not hiding his emotions anymore. His optics flew open and brightened so much that Maggie ended up squinting at the sudden change of low level lighting to brightness. Jazz also tensed up and briskly picked up Maggie in his hand and raising her to his eye level. "Hey take it easy Jazz" Maggie said. She was disoriented from movie so quickly. "What's going on?" She asked.

Jazz explained his experiment a little hesitantly concerned it would tick Maggie off. Far from being upset Maggie was looking surprised and excited at the same time. "Holy shit! That's freaking awesome. Is it similar to telepathy or something?"

Jazz was happy that Maggie seemed intrigued. That was one of the reasons why Jazz liked Maggie because like him, Maggie shared a strong curiosity about the world around them. "I wouldn't say its telepathy. Its more like a radio. The receptor has to be at the same frequency as the transmitter."

"Did those number mean anything?" Maggie asked. She leaned in closer to Jazz's face eager for the answer.

"Embedded into our spark emission is an underling pattern of data. The emission of numbers is only the first layer to that pattern. Its like comparing a 2 dimension plan to a four dimensional one. Not unlike what your doing to simplify and extrapolate the Cybertronian language to work with human technology." Jazz said.

"This is amazing and freakish at the same time!" Maggie said. "Can we try it again?"

Jazz hesitated for a moment remembering Ratchet's warning that they should be supervised if they tried bonding. This wasn't bonding. His logic processor detected that the probable outcome of any danger being negligible. Beside's he couldn't resist the puppy eyes that Jazz was giving her. "Ok. I am going to emit a frequency let me know what you pick up." Jazz said.

Maggie sat there for a good couple of minutes waiting and staring off into space. "Nothing" Maggie said looking disappointed. Jazz's processor chip gave another suggestion on how to alter this experiment to a successful outcome. He lowered Maggie back down and advised her to sit with her back against his spark chamber again. She did. Jazz once again focused on the lower frequency he was emitting. Several seconds past and Maggie started to get fidgety again. She turned to look at him. "The only thing that I could sense was a tone." She starting humming. It took her a moment to harmonize what she was humming to what she had sensed. "I can hear it in my mind but I can't hear it with my ears." Maggie said earning a smile from Jazz.

"I was transmitting the note E flat on a very low basic Cybertronian signal. I am not broadcasting it on my speakers. I am not sure how you can pick it up but if you're willing we can try this later with Ratchet and he could run scans" Jazz suggested. Maggie agreed albeit a little reluctantly.

"If it can work with me can it work the other way around? Can you hear my thoughts without using your regular scanners?"Maggie asked. Jazz sat motionless as he calculated how he could try this experiment with Maggie as the sender.

"My scans can detect your biological chemistry and the energy that is around it. What your internet describes as an aura. It may be possible to fine tune my scanners. With enough experimentation I may be able to read your brain waves and correlate them to words. For you to send your thoughts to me is not possible you have no emitters." Jazz explained.

Maggie looked bummed and pleaded, "Can we try anyway?" Jazz sighed and to make her happy he said yes. "Give me a moment to think of something and let me know if you pick up on it." Maggie said while closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and pictured in her mind something simple. Jazz of course thought this was silly. He registered no change since she started concentrating and he stated this fact to Maggie. Her disappointment tugged on his spark. Jazz yearned to make this work for her so he told her he would try again.

One more time. This time Jazz decided to fine tune his scanners and directed them at Maggie's head where he detected the center of her current brain waves were coming from. Primus! It was times like this he wished he had Ratchet's scanners and tools. Jazz had an overwhelming need to make this work. At first his scans showed nothing of importance, but then it started to change and Jazz took notice. Maggie's energy and body rhythms were sinking up to his own but he wasn't demonstrating the same ability that Maggie had with picking up thoughts.

Then it all went wrong.

In a fraction of a second several things happenend. Maggie let out a horrible scream followed by her passing out and convulsing. At the same time Jazz got a nasty feedback surge that temporarily paralyzed him and fried several circuits. Fortunately his back up system got him on line in time to catch Maggie before she hit the ground. Jazz withdrew his scanners and at the same moment Maggie's body stopped jerking. There was a small trickle of blood coming from her nose.

"Scrap!" Jazz cursed.

Jazz was starting to panic but he kept himself composed long enough to transform around Maggie's body and back into his vehicle form. He speed off at top speed back to base leaving the projector behind. Jazz urged his wheels to go faster then they had in a millennia. He risked scanning Maggie again who was laying on the back seat secured with the seat belts. Her breathing was shallow. Jazz urgently opened a comm link to Ratchet. In less then a nano click he told Ratchet what happened and got a response full of Cybertronian cursing from the medic. He told Ratchet to prepare for his arrival. He was still ten minutes away.


End file.
